Kiss
by Krystal Klear
Summary: “Well Potter I can definitely say this is something you won’t win at! Sniff her hair one more time and you’ll be the boy who died!” Bunny's One Shot Challenge. A funny one shot spin off about Draco's reaction when his girlfriend decides to go the the Yule


Bunny's Challenge.

Christmas break at Hogwarts  
2) the Trio mustn't be there for most of the Fic  
3) pre-HBP  
4) one on one Quidditch game must be involved  
5) make a small mention of Seamus/Dean for me. :-D

A vicious game

By Krystal Klear

Rating R

Sitting by Victor Krum at the slytherin table would have seemed a dream to Draco Malfoy considering the fact that he would see the oldest weasel smoldering inside with jealousy. But the fact of the matter was that he was too busy to take pleasure in his victory because he was distracted watching as she pulled her ribbon loose from her ponytail causing a deluge of crimson to tumble loose past her shoulders. He worked carefully to school his features in check as he noticed the boy who wouldn't die catching a whiff of her cinnamon scent mixed with other spell components he had yet to memorize. Potter gave her a small modest smile before returning to his mashed potatoes looking thoroughly distracted which only made Draco frown more. He better be distracted with the Tri – wizard tournament and not Gin!

Because Perfect potter was always playing the act of being modest. After all it was no biggie when he kept the Philosopher's stone from the Dark Lord's grasp. And just a coincidence that he happened to come across the Chamber of Secrets in time to save Ginny from Mini Voldemort. By all means without a doubt he was sure that Harry Potter was behind the missing hippogriff and escaped Azkaban convict. And now perfect Potter managed to get past Dumbledore's age line and land himself as fourth champion in the Tri-wizard tournament.

"Well Potter I can definitely say this is something you won't win at! Sniff her hair one more time and you'll be the boy who died!" Draco mumbled as his hands clenched in fists until his knuckles where white.

"What vas dat Draco?" Asked Victor Krum.

Draco shook his head vaguely his frown turning into a gentle smirk when he caught brown eyes locking with his own. She arched her eyebrow at him and her perfect pink lips curled into a cruel yet sultry smile. He gripped his plate his smirk being wiped off his face as he watched his girlfriend tilt her chest just right so that Potter could see perfectly down her white unbuttoned oxford. So she was still upset and really he couldn't blame her if he was a nice and rational person. _Ha! Good thing I'm not!_

It had started out simple the Yule ball was coming out and he had been ordered to take Pansy Parkinson.

"It's not a big deal Gin! you're making it out to be so much more than it really is." Draco pleaded with her. "Besides it's not as though we could go together."

"Fine if it's not such a big deal than you won't mind if I go with Dean Thomas." She said frankly nodding her head to drive in the point.

Draco's eyes widened at the thought of that silly country boy wrapping his arms around Ginny's waist.

"What?" His voice getting slightly deeper. "NO!" he said loudly.

"Oh come on Dean and I are really good friends! Besides he's in Love with someone else."

"Well if he is so in love with someone else, than he can go and ask the person he's in love with can't he." Draco pouted.

"But I want to go to the Yule ball!" Ginny stomped her foot for emphasis, causing Draco to you smother laughter at her cute little tantrum.

"I don't want you to go to the Yule ball. It'll be very boring and we'll only pine for one another anyway." Draco tried to give his voice a sound of commanding finality.

"You have to act like you like Parkinson too don't you!" Ginny growled predatorily.

Draco sighed putting his head in his hands.

"You do don't you! You're afraid that I'll make a scene!" Ginny slammed her hand against the desk in the empty classroom. "Oh you bet I'll make a scene Draco Malfoy! If you don't let me go to this Ball with my friends I will sneak in and raise holy hell! And you better believe Parkinson will be my favorite target! Bat Bogey anyone?"

"Look Weasley It's not my fault! If I had my way I'd go stag! But Father let me know that it's in the best interest of my health to take Ms. Parkinson."

"Oh I see I'm just Weasley but she's Ms. Parkinson!" Ginny mocked by crossing her eyes and pushing her nose up against her face to make it look more pug like. "I thought you told me the rumors were not true that your father would never lay a hand on you!"

"My father is not the threat Ginerva, but Paul Parkinson Pansy's father is." Draco gritted out. "And you are not by any circumstances going out with Thomas! Do I make myself clear?" Without waiting for her angry retort he spun away letting his black designer robes billow out around him.

"Crystal!" He heard her scream down the hallway as she ran in the opposite direction. He gritted his teeth in irritation the last thing he needed was attention drawn to the fact that he was in an empty classroom with Ginny Weasley.

So now she had done everything she could to entice the boy who drooled except for straddle him in the great hall. He snapped his fingers in front of one of his lackeys to get its attention.

"Crabbe walk over to the littlest weasel and tell her Quidditch pitch now!" Draco growled.

She laughed brightly as she spun around to see Seamus and Dean having a quiet conversation.

"I thought you were going to take Ginny." She heard Seamus whisper.

"She declined what else am I supposed to do!" Dean answered back.

Seamus sighed banging his head on the table.

"Well gee you could go stag like me!" His voice adding a slight acidic tone.

"You know very well I can't do that! I have to send pictures to my mom of my first dance, you don't understand how muggles are!"

"Your mom is a witch!" Seamus argued back.

"A witch pretending to be a muggle! Therefore we have to have pictures on our walls that are still framed and without wands!"

"But of all people Dean! Lavender Brown!" Seamus griped. "She will bore you to death!"

"So Ginny?"

Ginny looked around to see Neville Longbottom's sweet face.

"What is it Neville?" She smiled.

"I . . . .Um that is to say." Neville swallowed nervously. "If you don't already have a date would you like to go to the Yule ball with me." He whispered so no one would hear.

"Hey Weasel!" Someone barked behind her.

Ginny spun around to see Vincent Crabbe behind her, he was as wide as five of her put together and held the usual vacant expression.

"What is it?" She said in a bored tone.

"Quidditch Pitch!" He growled.

She sighed before looking at him with lazy eyes.

"Tell him I'm busy coordinating my dress robes with Neville here for the Yule ball maybe later." She patted Crabbe on the chest than wiped her hand with her napkin disgustedly. "Gotta keep those pureblooded bigot germs off of my clean hands." She said loudly causing the entire Gryffindor table to laugh.

She eyed the table across from her looking into his grey smoldering eyes giving his own smirk back to him, widening it to a sweet sarcastic smile when Crabbe whispered her answer into his ear. She winked at him before returning to flirt shamelessly with Harry Potter and eavesdrop on Seamus and Dean's lover's spat.

When she had finished her dinner and joked with the trio a bit she wandered out of the great hall, a confident smirk across her face. Walking out of the courtyard she followed the stone pathway to the Quidditch locker rooms and claimed her Comet two-sixty. She watched him come into view pacing like a maniac muttering curses to himself.

"You know they say that's the first sign to insanity is to-"

"To sound so cliché!" He growled walking forcefully towards her capturing her lips in a possessive kiss.

"Wow touchy tonight aren't we?" She played.

His eyes narrowed dangerously before he pulled a squirming snitch out of his pocket.

"Here's the deal! You win I dump Parkinson on her ass and refuse to go to the ball. I win you don't go at all with Neville Longbottom." He wrinkled his nose in distaste. "Or Thomas!"

She looked at him in the eye and kicked off on her broom.

"Your on Malfoy. . .be prepared to loose once again!" And sped after where she believed the snitch went.

"Don't be so sure Weasel I win often enough. . .you know I'm good!"

"Good for one thing!" She called back to him laughingly.

He pulled up next to her so that they were side to side, his eyes often straying to her face watching her eyes narrow as another strand of red hair swept across her face obstructing her vision.

"This isn't all the faster that broom of yours will go is it?" He grinned as he heard his girlfriend growl at him.

It had been an on going joke between them ever since she had denied him the right to buy her a "Decent broom" she was quite proud of her Comet two-sixty after all she saved up the money herself to buy it. She replied that he wouldn't understand after all he had never earned something on his own anyway . . . that was one of their major fights and so they teased to keep the argument light since then.

They swirled through the air both looking for the snitch she had pulled into a dive several times just to get him but he was starting to understand her too well and wouldn't fall for it so easily. She hoped he would get so confident that she would win because of his under estimation. She smirked as she saw something glitter at the corner of her eye, taking a sharp turn she started a dive. Within seconds he was beside her a look of determination on his face. Was he really so against her going with Neville Longbottom?

Her dive became sharper she pulled her self straight against her broom to add extra speed. In a situation like this she knew that it was hopeless to beat Draco he had a faster broom than her, but to her surprise he kept at the same speed as her. He was giving her a fighting chance! Usually the only time she won him is when she would use fancy moves and hope he didn't see the snitch yet.

They both reached out at the same time grasping the snitch. She felt the wing in the palm of her hand as it closed on it. Success!

But it was short lived on the other side Draco Malfoy had grasped the wing as well. A look of triumph on his face he winked at her knowingly as they both started to descend.

"Looks like a tie love?" He said sweetly.

"You made sure of that! Why Draco? You could of taken the snitch but you held back!" She growled at him.

His face got an innocent pout, which didn't work well for Draco Malfoy in fact it made him look more like he was up to no good.

"I did no such thing!" they were both still holding onto the snitch even when they had touched down.

"You did too!" She replied back.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not! Did not!" he whined back.

"What are we twelve?" She sneered back.

"You started it!"

"I did not!"

"Did too!" he called back.

"I am so not continuing this!" She rolled her eyes and let go of the snitches wing. She was about to walk off when he spun her around to face him once more.

"I did it Gin because I care." He swallowed as though he was eating something particularly sour. "I know how much it means to you okay!"

She tried not to laugh at his antics and was about to kiss him lightly on the nose when she saw to coming of Pansy Parkinson.

"Oi! Draco I've been looking all over for you!" she gazed over at the red head with heated distain.

"I found Weasley on the pitch and decided to play a small game of one on one." Draco answered in cold indifference.

Ginny took a step away pulling her broom up against her with a nasty yet well acted glare.

"Next time you wont be so lucky Malfoy!" She growled barely able to contain her laughter as she gestured at his hand still holding the snitch by it's wing. She walked away pulling her hair up into a neater ponytail with her strand of gold ribbon.

The days were full of snowball fights and sneaking snogs behind tapestries. She turned a shocking pink when Harry Potter himself had asked if she had a date for the Yule Ball. It would of really gotten Draco if she came to the ball on the arm of the Boy who lived. But she would just have to resign herself that it wasn't meant to be. And really it would have been too much, Draco would be likely to blow there secret relationship by trying to pound Harry to death. The animosity between the two was very annoying. Draco maybe her boyfriend but Harry was a good friend and that wouldn't be changing ever.

Rolling her eyes she walked up the stairs to the girl's dormitory from the Gryffindor common room. She pulled out her Plum colored dress robes from her cluttered trunk. .they were very wrinkled and she had to spend a reasonable amount of time charming the wrinkles away.

Within an hour she was ready . . . her hair pulled up tightly in something muggles called plastic combs and a light cosmetic charm. She was about to put on her dress shoes when a tap came from the window. Opening the window Draco's magnificent eagle owl flew to her bed. It nipped lovingly at her fingers before lifting a leg to have her relieve it of it's burden. With a small bit of shortbread it flew off. Ginny ripped the package open only to find a few rolls of bandages and a note.

Gin,

Here are some bandages for whatever you have left of your feet after the dance. I will meet you later.

D-

She scowled at the note before burning it to a crisp with an incendio charm.

With the ball in full swing and several dances later she stumbled outside to take a breath, steam rising as she breathed out.

"Amazing are you sure you wont be crippled for life after this dance?" His voice full of amusement.

"Are you sure you wont be blind from dancing with that pink atrocity?" She replied happily.

"Fair enough." Draco nodded before taking her hand and leading her to some bushes.

"What are you doing?" She whispered as he pulled her towards him.

"I'm taking the last dance." He whispered back kissing her nose lightly.

She smiled lovingly at him and lay her head against his chest, and for a while they both were able to relax.

"Draco!" They pushed apart from one another.

"Fifth floor second classroom in fifteen minutes!"

Ginny nodded and watched as he straightened out his black robes and walked towards Pansy offering his arm. She felt sadness fill her heart for a second until she saw him look back at her and wink.

When they were out of site she walked in casually looking around for Neville, she found him at the punch table stuttering at a pretty Beauxbaton girl.

"Neville I'm calling it a night! Thank you for taking me tonight." She kissed his cheek and jumped when she heard a loud crash. Looking over she saw two house elves picking up a huge amount of broken glass and a very upset Draco Malfoy. Rolling her eyes at him she raised her eyebrow inquisitively. She walked past him brushing his robes and winking at him before walking out of the great hall.

She stood outside of the classroom and almost started laughing out loud at the stomping that she could hear coming up the stairs. Draco Malfoy turned the corner and stormed up to her, his eyes cold and unyielding. Grabbing a hold of her arm he guided her into the empty classroom,

"What in Merlin's name was that Ginny!" He roared backing her against one of the many desks in the room.

She looked at him frustratingly, trying to breath in deeply without blowing a gasket herself hard since it went against her Weasley nature.

"It was a sisterly kiss on Neville's cheek!" She responded back trying to avoid sounding to riled up.

"You kissed Neville Longbottom! Kissed him! Did you see the look on his face! He looked like he about to lose himself right there in the great hall!"

"Oh please Draco it was a kiss on the cheek! I was thanking him for taking me to the Ball!"

He let go of her and started to pace back and forth in front of her.

"There are many ways to say thank you Weasley! A hug, a pat on the back, shaking hands! Or better yet no touching! Just a simple nod of the head would have been fine! No! Now I have an idea of what Neville Longbottom's first wet dream will be like!" Stopping in mid stride he raised his hands to his face covering it! "Oh Merlin! My girlfriend is going to be the fat Griff's vision of masturbation!"

She looked at Draco worriedly before grabbing a hold of him and shaking him gently.

"Draco please you don't have to be so descriptive! My goodness IT WAS JUST A KISS ON THE CHEEK! I didn't blow him or-" She was cut off as she heard a noise coming from behind Flitwick's desk. "Shit!" She cursed and followed Draco over to see what it was. Draco's mouth dropped open at the sight of Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan on the floor robes half undone.

"Tell you what!" spoke a nervous Thomas. "We didn't hear anything and you didn't see anything."

Draco nodded before turning on his heel and leaving the room Ginny following behind him. Draco stopped outside of the classroom.

"Should of let you go with Thomas!" He growled grudgingly and kissed her softly on the cheek. "Happy Christmas Gin."

She smiled happily as she watched Draco Malfoy walk away confidently his cloak billowing behind him. . .


End file.
